No se admiten sorpresas
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: ¿Nunca has tenido uno de esos días en los que no quieres afrontar las cosas? Sora solo quiere pasar un día más sin sorpresas. No quiere saber nada de su novio, nada de sus amigos, nada del teléfono ni de ser responsable. Aunque sea solo por un día, no quiere pensar. Un poco de Taiora (no feliz). Un poco de Sorato (aun menos feliz). Aviso: Fic raro, no prometo nada.


**NO SE ADMITEN SORPRESAS**

Martes. Rodea los números situados debajo de la gran "M". No sabe por qué, ni quien decidió que así fuera, pero cada martes tiene que recorrer hasta tres centros comerciales. Uno céntrico, paredes negras y un foco por cada producto. Allí compran unos pocos y otros tantos ni se atreven a entrar. Otro situado a cinco calles, entre varios restaurantes. Tiene música tenue y buena iluminación; las clases medias tardan en decidir cuál será su capricho mensual. A veces, simplemente pasan allí la tarde. Por último, cogiendo el tren, llega a uno más descuidado, con prendas rotas y baños sin papel higiénico, al que por sus bajos precios acuden las familias en manada.

En ninguno de ellos se admiten devoluciones pasados diez días.

Podría ser que una persona no pudiese acudir en esos diez días, pero las normas no se basan en los _podría ser_.

Sora querría decir lo mismo de su vida. Estaría bien contestarle a su novio cada vez que le pide perdón "Lo siento. Han pasado más de diez días, no se admiten disculpas". En lugar de eso se convence de que les irá peor por separado, se deja abrazar, olvida los días en los que no obtuvo respuestas. Su contador se pone a cero.

Quizás, —piensa—, las cosas cambien. Si me sigue queriendo, si de verdad lo intenta, puedo dejarme querer. Puedo quererle, volveremos a estar bien. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Las dependientas la miran. Por su expresión perdida deducen que no es más que otra mujer aburrida de estar en casa. Si la siguieran al salir, si la observaran en la cafetería de la última planta, rellenando la ficha de la firma de moda para la que trabaja, probablemente tratarían de hacerse amiga suya. Informarse sobre cómo pueden conseguir ese empleo, disimuladamente, haciéndole creer que es ella quien ha encontrado una buena empleada. Una entre un millón. La gente siempre quiere ser una entre un millón, quieren pensar que hay una luz alumbrándoles directamente, no quieren ser hileras de camisetas en el centro comercial descuidado.

No puede evitar pensarlo. Si las personas no admitieran devoluciones… Estaría bien, concluye ¿Acaso los objetos tienen más derechos que las personas? ¿Cómo alguien puede entrar en tu vida, convencerte de que estará ahí siempre, de que la felicidad se encuentra en los demás y luego irse? ¿Cómo alguien es capaz? Justo en el mismo momento en el que quieres que sea real ¡se van! Es como si se rieran de ti, como si quisieran decirte: "Recuerda pequeña, la próxima vez, no te lo creas".

¡Lo peor es que siempre terminan volviendo!

Pero lo que más le gustaría poder decir es:

—¡Hoy no se admiten sorpresas!

Sin lo siento. No hay lo siento que valga, no se admiten, prueba otro día.

Así que da un primer sorbo a su café, ha pasado de arder a estar frío en un suspiro, coge el móvil y casi, por un segundo, logra esquivar esas sorpresas que tanto incordian. Oye un saludo que no indica nada bueno. Un hola sospechoso.

—Déjalo, Mimi.

—¿Lo has hecho ya?

—No.

Ni lo quiere hacer. Quiere meterse en la cama y que pasen dos meses de golpe. Quiere seguir viviendo sin tomar decisiones, desconociendo cómo será el futuro. Quiere congelar el tiempo, como cuando era niña, como cuando todo era posible, volver a pensar que queda mucho para tener asuntos por los preocuparse.

—Sabes que existen los falsos negativos.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, mañana te llamo —responde cortante.

No se despide. Hoy no se admiten explicaciones.

Presiona la tecla roja. Odia más que nunca ese color. Sigue apretando.

—Apágate, estúpido trasto.

La pantalla se ilumina.

"_Sí, puedes hablar. Gírate 90 grados"._

Sora sintiéndose espiada voltea su cuerpo. Al fondo, los inconfundibles ojos de su amiga asoman sobre el último número de Vogue.

—¡Te pillé! —exclama apoyando la revista sobre la mesa y se sienta con ella.

—Lo haré mañana, Mimi.

—¡Sora! No seas tan niña, no puedes dejar pasar el tiempo ¡No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada!

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

Mimi no puede ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro que tengo cosas que hacer —dice señalando con la cabeza a su diagonal— ¿Qué te parece ese chico? Es guapo, ¿verdad? Va bien vestido, lleva reloj y está leyendo un libro. Me parece interesante, no es uno de esos libros con portadas coloridas y letras gigantes. —Apoya su rostro en sus manos y pestañea coqueta.

—¿Y por qué no vas a hablarle?

Mimi la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio.

—¡Qué más da que esté leyendo un estúpido libro! O que lleve reloj… o… Luego no lo puedes devolver si no es lo que parece.

—¿Qué dices?

—Olvídalo.

—Vete a la farmacia, Sora.

—Tengo trabajo —dice levantándose.

Mimi niega con desaprobación removiendo el café de su amiga. No le entra en la cabeza que ver tiendas sea un trabajo.

—Ya hablaremos.

Sora asiente robótica.

Se olvida de apagar el teléfono. Tampoco repara en ello, no hay más llamadas sorpresas.

Continúa su trabajo, o su no-trabajo, para muchos. Camina más despacio de lo habitual. No se da cuenta de que está oscureciendo. No repara en lo poco que le gusta volver de noche en el transporte público.

Martes veintinueve. No se imagina que hace exactamente dos años que no le ve, solo que no era martes, ni se despidieron en el metro. Cree que ha pasado más tiempo, hasta puede visualizar las estaciones, la gente que ha conocido en ese período. Tantas cosas... Lo siente de otra época, una etapa sin cerrar, alguien que la persigue pero que no va a volver. Ella se prometió no permitirlo.

Dos años. Para Sora, él es su prueba de lo difícil que es la amistad entre hombres y mujeres.

De todas las sorpresas, tenía que ser él.

Inconscientemente se levanta. Abre los labios, susurra su nombre. Tai. Se agarra a la barandilla y estira el cuello. Es él, no hay duda. Es él solo que más adulto, tranquilo. Es él solo que esta vez es feliz. Es Tai acariciando la incipiente tripa de una chica a la que nunca presentó. Por un instante desea ser quien se ríe de sus tonterías, imagina que las sigue diciendo, imagina que aún la quiere.

Mira la pantalla de su móvil. Tiene que parar de imaginar esas cosas.

"_No podemos terminar así, Sora."_

Vuelve a clavar sus ojos en la pareja. Empieza a creer que Tai finge no verla, que no es capaz de hablarle. No quiere creer que es tan feliz que ni siquiera repara en su presencia. Tampoco quiere que siga dolido, no sabe lo que quiere.

No tengo ningún derecho a sentir rabia, —piensa con los ojos empañados. Lo sabe bien, porque nunca lo ha sentido hasta ese momento. Hasta verle feliz, con otra.

Se pregunta si alguna vez él sintió lo mismo. Se pregunta si la observó en silencio sin poder acercarse.

Los sigue mirando hasta que se bajan. Dos paradas antes que ella, cogidos de la mano. Observa el balanceo de sus muñecas alejarse. Sigue pensando en ello hasta casi pasarse su parada.

Sora se apoya en las escaleras mecánicas. Piensa en su casa, pasará la noche sola. Y la siguiente. Y otra más. Los miércoles reunión a las doce. Pensar qué llevar, porque eso es importante en una empresa de moda. Analizar las tendencias mundiales, tomar un té o un café mientras exageran u omiten detalles sobre su fin de semana. Cada cosa en su lugar.

Sabe que cada vez que lo piensa, llega a la conclusión de que es una privilegiada. Es joven, tiene un buen puesto, es bonita, se lleva bien con su familia. No le va bien en su relación, pero y qué, todos dirán que no importa tanto. Es joven, muy joven aún, a quién le puede importar no estar casada en el siglo XXI.

Porque Sora sabe que así se mide la felicidad. En números. Para muchos la felicidad es una cuenta corriente, es una talla de ropa, es una edad, son los metros de tu apartamento, es tu agenda telefónica, tus años de relación. Son los minutos que tardas hasta el trabajo. Para todas esas personas, no hay duda. Debe ser una chica muy feliz.

Al llegar a su vivienda se acuesta sin deshacer el bolso. Solo quiere finalizar el día sin sorpresas, por favor. Solo quiere que su novio no tenga la genial idea de presentarse en su casa con dos copas de más. Solo quiere que Mimi deje de preocuparse por su vida.

Solo quiere terminar el análisis de los centros, como haría cualquier otro martes.

—¿Pero qué…?

Frente a ella la inconfundible letra redonda de Mimi.

_Sabía que no lo harías_—lee sobre la caja de un predictor. La odia.

Aparta el bolso y se tapa la cara. No le queda más remedio que admitir las sorpresas.

Mira el reloj, mira la caja, vuelve a mirar la hora. Técnicamente, es mañana.

* * *

_Edito después de leer un review: Un predictor es un test de embarazo que se compra en farmacias. Lo siento por no aclararlo antes, pensaba que era una palabra común en más países._

_Uno de los fics raros que mencioné. En este caso viene de una historia que escribí hace años, de las primeras que hice, mezclada con un experimento nuevo y también tiene algo que ver con el argumento de **Tardes de fútbol** y **Tras varios tequilas**. Bueno, al menos para mí tiene que ver._

_En fin, yo sé lo que es, pero vosotros sois quienes juzgáis._

_Espero que os haya entretenido, al menos._


End file.
